It's Not Stalking, He's Just Checking Up On Her
by girly tomboy
Summary: In which Kamui has an overwhelming desire to rescue his sister from the puny Earthling trying to eat her face.


**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing/Characters: Okita Sougo and Kagura, Kamui, Abuto**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

* * *

It's Not Stalking, He's Just Checking Up On Her

X

As a certain salmon-haired Yato made his way through the streets, discreetly following another vermillion-haired Yato, he tried with all his might to convince himself that what he was doing was nothing more than merely checking up on his younger sister.

A younger sister whom he had abandoned to aid their dying mother alone, who he also abandoned, and tried to murder on multiple accounts. All in all, a fairly normal routine on a fairly normal day.

Naturally, Kamui, said salmon-haired Yato, had other things to occupy himself with since coming to Earth on a self-proclaimed "business trip"; including eating, making Abuto do all his boring paper work, eating, wreaking havoc everywhere he could, and of course, more eating, all of which he showed no indication of doing, with the exception of eating. It wasn't his fault Earth food was so delicious. Despite Abuto's initial protests, nothing could be done to dissuade his obstinate captain and in the end, he was forced to tag along on one of Kamui's frequent "adventures".

When he had questioned his captain as to why Earth, of all places, the lock of hair portruding from the top of Kamui's head had started to twitch madly, and he had stated that his "antenna senses" were tingling, whatever the hell that meant. Abuto had long since learned to tolerate his superior's enigmatic responses, having later learned that it was most likely because the teen didn't know, or care to know, himself.

And so with that reckless mindset, they had flown to the water-filled planet of Earth, Kamui not heeding of his subordinate's concerns and landing their ship in Edo's terminal on a tranquil, unsuspecting morning. When he and Abuto stepped off the ship, they had immediately cringed at the sun's bright rays, hastily shielding themselves with their umbrellas. _'I wonder how these puny Earthlings haven't melted yet. The damn sun is practically beating on them constantly,' _Kamui silently mulled over in his head.

After many wrong turns, in which Kamui voiced out his discontent by saying that his "antenna radar" wasn't not beeping, failed attempts at hailing taxi cabs, and a dozen plates of _dango_ later, the dynamic duo had realized that they spent the better half of their morning doing absolutely crap.

"Aaaabutooo, why did you want to come here in the first place? The only thing good about Earth is its delicious food. We're wasting precious time here," Kamui drawled out in a whiny tone.

"Captain, don't think you can pull that crap on me. It was your idea to visit Earth. What happened to your antenna senses tingling?" Abuto's migraine did nothing to still his ever growing temper and frustration. If it weren't for his willingness to tolerate such an irresponsible brat and if he didn't already know just how much said brat could maim him if he retaliated, he would have snapped long ago. Hell, he would have opposed to the whole Earth trip when it was first brought up.

"I don't know, maybe they short-circuited and malfunctioned. It _is_ incredibly hot today. Let's find some shade." As luck would have it, right when Kamui said that, they had stopped at a park, full of trees and benches. He all but bounded throughout the park, trying to find the adequate shade to rest under. Although less enthusiastically, his subordinate nevertheless followed him, taking a look around the vicinity himself.

When Abuto took another step forward, however, he had accidentally bumped into Kamui's smaller back. He was just about to mutter an apology to his captain when he looked down and saw that said captain had stopped dead in his tracks, seemingly staring at something and gaping, eyes for once not locked in that carefree smile. The lock on his hair had starting twitching insanely again, acting like a life of its own. Abuto would have chuckled if not for the murderous aura that Kamui was emitting a second later. Deciding to risk it and take a look, the peculiar scene that played itself out even shocked him.

There, sitting on a bench under the shade of the tree, was what appeared to be the figure of Kamui's younger sister. Looking back at their fight, Abuto slightly shuddered, for if it wasn't for the interference of that glasses acquaintance of her, he would have lost something more precious than just an arm. The surprising part wasn't the young lady sitting there, but her counterpart, a young man with sandy-brown hair, around the age of the captain, who was seated too close for comfort. What's more, the pair seemed to be leaning in. Upon closer inspection, he saw that their lips were touching.

_'Oh? It seems like the young lady's found herself a lover. Unlike her power-hungry older brother here, who claims to not even care for women or booze. There's only so many differences between these siblings.' _Though Kamui claimed to not acknowledge the weak, his sister included, that seemed to not be the case here. He was just oozing malicious intent, and Abuto knew better than to question him about it.

"How dare that Earthling! He's practically sucking her face! H-hey, Abuto, did you see that?! That pathetic human shoved his slimy, pathetic human tongue into her mouth! If he's trying to eat her, it won't work! And besides, weaklings don't taste very good, I would know." Before Abuto could conjure up the disturbing images the last sentence implied, his captain was already stretching, and from the looks of it, was just about ready to rip that young man's face off and incinerate it until only ashes remained.

Just when Kamui was about to charge, however, a shriek followed by a thunderous battle cry interrupted his murder trance and in an instant, his lips had stretched into his usual smile again, albeit a little more sadistic than usual. The duo could only watch, Abuto in exasperation and Kamui in satisfaction, as Kagura threw the mysterious young man to the ground and chucked her umbrella at him, only to snatch it back to haphazardly shoot round after round of bullets directed at his face.

Kamui chuckled a bit and turned around, a spring in his already bouncing footsteps. "Let's go back, Abuto. My antenna senses stopped tingling and my antenna radar stopped beeping."

His subordinate shot one last look of worry at the fighting pair before turning around himself to follow his captain.

Abuto, assuming that that was the end of the whole Earth ordeal, had quite readily prepared the ship to head back to the dark, endless vacuum of space. Unfortunately, that was not what his dear captain had in mind.

Just when they were about to leave, Kamui had looked at him incredulously, like _he _was the insane one, and had demanded they stop the ship. In that cheerful tone, he casually explained that he was going to do some "reconnaissance".

_"I've decided. We're staying on Earth for another week, at the very least, for reconnaissance reasons. This is top-secret, confidential information_ _that might kill us, or even worse, blow up our food supply if it ever gets leaked. Got that, Abuto?"_

_ "Captain, stop trying to sugarcoat it. Are you sure that stalking the young lady is going to solve anything?"_

_ "Say that again and I'll really kill you this time. Only pathetic humans with sister complexes would ever stalk their siblings. I'm merely checking up on her, like a good older brother should." As much as Abuto knew how wrong that was, he had already ended the conversation and had left the room._

And so half a week passed by uneventfully, with Kamui discreetly following his sister under the guise of "reconnaissance" and looking ready to murder everyone in the vicinity whenever the sandy-brown haired man appeared. Only when the moon was high up in the sky and he had ensured that his sister had gone into that shabby two-story building did he finally retreat back to the ship, where an exasperated subordinate waited for him.

One night, however, instead of Kagura returning to the place she inhabited, she had taken another route. Curious, Kamui immediately tailed behind, careful not to get caught. After a couple of minutes, they had arrived at her destination; the park bench which he first saw her at with the Earthling. And of course, who else would be there if not the sandy-haired man, looking as nonchalant as ever. Kamui, after seeing the lad's face, seethed with anger and clenched his fists, controlling himself to not reveal his hiding spot and trying with his might to not strangle him.

He watched on as his sister made her way toward the bench, mentally cursing at the person across from her. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw tears dripping down her pale face and breaking out into a sob moments later. Kamui could do nothing but observe as the young man's apathetic expression quickly morphed into one of concern, wordlessly pulling Kagura toward his chest and holding her head against there.

When Kamui saw their lips moving, he unconsciously leaned closer and strained is ears, hoping to catch even snippets of their conversation. When he did though, he regretted ever wanting to do so.

"Stupid brother...Kamui...weak...Mami...alone..." And although he barely heard, he had immediately known what she was so upset about, and how it was most likely that he was the cause of it. He realized exactly how much of an intruder he was, just by being there, and all of a sudden, he couldn't bear to watch anymore. Nonetheless, he finally had an inkling as to how much that pathetic human meant to his sister, if she was willing to pour out so much to him. He knew how much of a burden that young man was lifting off of her deceivingly dainty shoulders just by listening to her.

And as Kamui discreetly and sullenly stood up from his hiding spot and turned around to head back, he also knew, without even having to look, how much longing and love was in the gaze of that young man who he absolutely despised.


End file.
